You're my carburetor - or you will be anyway
by Laura8113
Summary: A Bones high school fanfiction...what if Angela had met Hodgins in high school? After spending the summer break with her dad on tour, Angela Montenegro is once again starting at a new school. She befriends lonely girl Temperance Brennan quickly, and adjusts easily to life as a senior at Josephson State High School. But the mysterious Jack Hodgins is a mystery she plans to crack...
1. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

**Hi!**

**So if I'm being honest, the last time I wrote fanfiction was **_**years**_** ago. So it's about time to start again yeah?**

**I LOVE all the Bones High School fics out there on this site, so I thought I'd give it a crack myself. I've noticed that though they're sometimes secondary characters, there aren't really many Hodgins/Angela specific high school fics. So I'm doing one :) **

**I was inspired to write this by Coilerfan35's amazng Bones high school fic called "The Protector", you should definitely take a read of it if you haven't.**

**I'm a bit nervous not having posted fanfic for AGES, so feedback would be so appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Laura xxx**

Angela sat on a rusty garden bench in the backyard of her newest home. She sighed in pleasure at the feel of the hot sun's rays on her arms and legs. After spending a couple of weeks in wintry weather this was like heaven. Angela had been on tour with her dad, a real life rock star. To Angela he was just her father, but she still delighted in seeing the admiration that he reaped from fans all around the world. This was why she loved to spend her school breaks with him on tour rather than anywhere else.

One of the tougher parts of her dad's touring life though, was that Angela – and him – often had to move house. This meant making new friends and adjusting to a new school fairly often. Unlike many others in this situation, Angela didn't mind too much about it. She was what society called 'a social butterfly' and this meant she had no trouble making friends wherever she went. That being said, she was a tiny bit nervous every time, but she loved her dad and wanted to help him live his dream.

This time they were in Arizona. Angela _loved_ Arizona. She was one of those people who, given the choice, would rather live forever in a volcano than an igloo. This made Arizona's heated climate an immediate pro of moving here for Angela. She'd been to Arizona a couple years back on tour with her father, but this was the first time she'd be there for an extended stay.

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, which meant Angela would be starting at her new school tomorrow. Thankfully all the other kids were coming back from break also, so Angela wouldn't have much to catch up on. Despite her carefree and flirtatious nature, Angela was also quite studious. While she wasn't by any lengths a 'nerd', she liked to keep up to date with her schoolwork and believed that she was privileged to have such a wonderful education when there were so many people in this world who didn't. For this reason she never took her studies for granted.

"Okay Josephson State High School, let's see what you've got".

Angela said under her breath as she parked her yellow mini cooper in the student parking lot. She grabbed her bag and headed to the building that was helpfully marked 'HEAD OFFICE'. Once she entered the woman at the front desk handed her an information pack on Josephson, her timetable and vital information such as her locker number and combination. Angela thanked her and then headed toward Building C where the seniors' lockers were located. Angela found her locker and grinned to herself when she realised it was a top locker. Being a tall girl, she would have found it quite irritating to crouch down to retrieve her books all the time. There was a girl with light brown hair and bangs next door to her, with her locker door obscuring Angela's lock.

"Excuse me, I'm locker 209". Angela said, smiling politely. The timid girl started, turning her head at Angela's words.

"Oh, um, I'm so sorry". She said, hurriedly, moving her door out of Angela's way. Angela was surprised and slightly concerned at the other girl's manner, she had seemed almost fearful at having inconvenienced Angela, even though it was such a trivial matter.

"No problem, it's fine. I'm new here, Angela Montenegro". She introduced herself, smiling kindly at the girl and offering her hand for her to shake. Her locker neighbour looked at the hand and hesitated, before shaking it and introducing herself.

"Temperance, Temperance Brennan." She stuttered. Angela raised her eyebrows slightly at the girl's unusual name.

"It's a strange name, I'm aware". Temperance said, as if used to incredulity when introducing herself.

"Hey, I might choose to be called Angela, but my real name's a whole lot crazier than 'Temperance'. In fact, my middle name is 'Pearly Gates'. My dad's a little…eccentric". Angela giggled slightly and Temperance relaxed.

Angela was pleased to find her first class on Monday and last class on Friday were both Art. Angela aspired to be an artist, and what better way to start and end the week?

She was surprised to find that Temperance, the girl from earlier, was also in her art class. The girl definitely didn't seem like the artistic type. Angela moved across the classroom to sit next to her, well aware of the curious eyes of the other students following her movements.

"Hey Sweetie!" she greeted Temperance, plonking her sketchpad and other supplies on the desk and sitting down. Temperance looked up in surprise, and Angela got the sense that she normally sat alone in this class.

"If you'd rather not use my name I understand, but using a term of endearment in its place is quite strange". Temperance stated, returning her focus to the book she was reading.

"Oh god, I didn't mean to offend you! I call everyone sweetie, it's sort of my thing". Angela assured Temperance, really hoping she hadn't destroyed the chance at friendship with this girl. Temperance studied Angela's earnest expression and, realising the girl was serious, smiled in apology.

"Sorry Angela, I'm just used to being ridiculed due to my odd first name". Temperance said apologetically.

"It's fine, I understand. You do art?" Angela asked curiously.

"Oh! Your raised tone of voice indicates that you are questioning my artistic ability." Brennan ascertained.

"Oh Sweetie I didn't mean it like that..." Angela assured Temperance.

"No, it's fine Angela. Your assumption is in fact correct. I'm only doing art because my foster mother forced me to". Brennan explained simply.

"Oh…you're adopted?" Angela asked, surprised at the matter-of-fact tone Brennan had used to explain her parental situation.

"Yes I am." Brennan confirmed. She didn't go into further detail and Angela sensed that the matter was closed. She decided to change the subject.

"I love art, I want to be an artist and live in Paris someday". Angela stared dreamily into space and Brennan could see that the other girl's desire was close to her heart. Despite her disbelief in faith she found herself hoping that Angela succeeded in her desire. She'd only just met her, but Angela had already shown her more kindness than anyone else at this school ever had.

The rest of Angela's day passed as a blur. By her last class that day she'd gotten used to the enquiring stares of the rest of her classmates and had even made a couple more friends in her other classes. She still liked Temperance the best, there was something surprisingly refreshing about the girl and she also sensed a sadness in the girl that she hoped she could help to ease or erase.

Her last class was biology. She wasn't sure about taking the class, but at her last school one of her closest friends had been an aspiring scientist and Angela had found her enthusiasm contagious. She'd done some reading over her break and had decided to give biology a go. When Angela arrived at the classroom most of the seats were already taken so she took a seat at the back of the class. There was only one other student in the back row, at the opposite end from Angela. He was bent over the desk in deep focus so Angela found it difficult to see much of him. She could tell that he was slightly on the short side – which she didn't mind all that much – and had rather unruly curly hair. She also noted that on his right wrist he wore a yellow rubber band. Angela was intrigued, growing up around all kinds of strange people she was always intrigued by somebody with an air of mystery around them.

Throughout the class she waited in anticipation to see the rest of the stranger's face. But he kept his head bent throughout the _entire_ lesson. This infuriated Angela, she was a notoriously curious person and didn't like being out of the loop on anything. By the end of the class she'd accepted that she wasn't going to see his face. So she was surprised when she accidentally dropped a pen on her way out and the curly-haired stranger bent to pick it up for her. He turned towards her to return the escapee stationary and she found herself unusually speechless at the startling blue of his eyes.

"Here". He said gruffly. He handed her the pen and then exited the room. Angela looked after him, her mouth hanging opening with a surprised "Oh!"

Angela decided then and there that she _definitely_ needed to get to know this stranger better.


	2. Chapter 2 - Stuck On My Mind

**A/N: Thanks so much for those that reviewed/favourite! It's so nice to receive such kind words really make me encouraged to continue :) I'm a bit late this week but I'm attempting to update this weekly, of course I may not always succeed. **

**This chapter's a bit slow, but I wanted to touch on Hodgins' background. Also, there's some secrets that'll be explored as the story continues!**

**Keep sharing your thoughts :)**

Jack Hodgins threw his school bag onto the counter with a _thunk_ and continued throughout the tiny apartment to the kitchen. There he opened the fridge, wincing at the creaking of the old door.

"Man, didn't you promise to fix that thing last week?" came a voice from the small fold-out table in the corner of the room. Hodgins selected the orange juice bottle and spun around to greet his roommate Seeley Booth. Booth was in Hodgins' year and the two had been friends since the previous year when they'd shared a sports class. At the beginning of the break Booth and Hodgins had decided to rent an apartment together, having decided it would be a wise decision for their senior year.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get around to it". Hodgins stated, pouring himself a glass of orange juice before returning the bottle to the fridge, the creaking sound once again occurring.

"So, you heard about the new girl?" Booth asked, propping his left foot up on the table. Hodgins tensed slightly, but tried to seem nonchalant to his roommate.

"New girl?" he asked.

"Yeah man, where you been? Her name's Angela Montenegro, she's real nice. Apparently she even sat with that quiet girl…uh what's her name?" Booth frowned in confusion.

"Temperance." Hodgins answered.

"Temperance, right, that's it. Not only is Angela nice, but boy, is she a hottie". Booth gave a wolf whistle. Hodgins was used to this; Booth was a known ladies' man around school campus. But surprisingly he felt an irrational surge of anger when Booth mentioned the new student. He quickly snapped the rubber band on his wrist and gasped slightly at the pain. Booth didn't miss the action, though Hodgins had strived for subtlety.

"Thought you hadn't heard about the new girl, huh?" Booth teased, grinning crookedly at his roommate.

"I haven't." Hodgins growled, rising and rinsing his glass in the sink. He then headed down the hall. "I'm going to my room." He stated, stomping sullenly away.

"Okay, man. She's off limits, I get it". Booth chuckled slightly at Hodgins' retreating figure. He had to admit he was intrigued though; in Hodgins' interest for Angela. Hodgins was sort of a nerd, and generally left the girl chasing to the jock Booth. Booth was pleased though, he hoped Hodgins would have some fun this year, after the trauma he'd experienced in the previous year.

Hodgins slammed the biology textbook down on his desk in frustration. He was trying to study but all he could think about was Angela Montenegro. He barely spoken one word to her, barely _looked_ at her, yet for some inexplicable reason he couldn't get her out of his head. He rested his head in his hands and reflected again on the image in his mind. Her beautiful brown eyes, honey gold where the light hit them, were slightly widened, her mouth ajar as he captured her errant pen and returned it. Hodgins kept to himself for the most part and the other students respected this; knowing what Hodgins had experienced last year.

He should have known though that Angela wouldn't necessarily adhere to these rules. She was clearly an outgoing person and must have viewed his anti-social behaviour as strange. Hodgins wondered again why he cared what the newcomer thought of him, these feelings that he was having unsettled him.

Angela swayed to the rock music blasting from the speakers in the corner of her room as she flicked paint onto the canvas in front of her. This was Angela's happy place, where she could bring up all the emotions of the day and let them out in the form of visual expression. She stepped back from the canvas when she sensed the piece was finished, and let out a long sigh.

"He's a cutie", came from a gruff voice in the doorway. Angela turned and saw her father standing there, a knowing smile on his face. Angela blushed slightly, putting down the paintbrush she was still holding.

"Yeah, I guess he is". Angela looked longingly at the bright blue eyes in the centre of the face she'd painted. It was clear what the most inspiring part of her day was.

"Someone you met at school Angie?" asked her dad, moving further into the room.

"Uh…not 'met' exactly, more like 'briefly encountered'". Angela said. Her father raised his eyebrows quizzically and she explained further. "I dropped my pen, he picked it up".

"Ah, a right gentleman". Her father said approvingly. Angela giggled, swatting her father with her hand.


End file.
